


Full Of Surprises

by afteriwake



Series: Where Speech Ends [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the course of picking out songs to play for the reception, Sherlock finds an unexpected old favorite. Molly is surprised by the choice, but in the end he’s the one who is surprised when she has good news to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last bonus fic before I go back to the fics written specifically for Holmestice. The song for this one, "She's Got A Way" by Billy Joel, was suggested by **potterlockianegalitarian928** on Tumblr a while back when I asked for prompts prior to my bout of depression. I had forgotten about it until after I picked the twenty songs for the Holmestice fanmix, though, so I'm glad I got to use it now.

**What’s something people don’t know you’re into?**

He didn’t tell many people, but the violin was not the only instrument he could play. Obviously he had spent quite a bit more time playing the violin than anything else, which was why he was so good at it, but there had been a period of time in his youth where his father had thought piano lessons might be a good idea. He had mastered the basics, but it had not caught his passion like the violin had, and after about six months he abandoned it. But he had grown to appreciate the instrument and the musicians who could make beautiful music on it.

Most of the wedding preparations had been made, and now they were left dealing with the reception. Mostly they were being asked what kind of music they wanted. He had wanted a live band but Molly said perhaps a DJ would be best, considering the songs that they both enjoyed. He’d been dismayed to find most of his favorites were not on the list of potential songs they’d been handed by the DJ their wedding planner had picked, or there were versions he didn’t know, but Molly said she was sure there was something that could be worked out to have a few songs that were special to them be played.

He’d been impassive with the choices, letting Molly decide most of them, but then he spotted a song he remembered from his childhood. He sat up more. “This one,” he said, pointing at it. “I want to have this song played at some point.”

She leaned over and smiled. “Oh, my mum and dad loved that song. My dad used to sing it around the house when he thought I was asleep and he’d dance around with my mum.” Then she looked up at him. “I don’t have that song, though. How do you know it?”

“I used to listen to it when I was younger and had an interest in pianos,” he said. “The interest in performing on a piano didn’t last long, but the appreciation of some of the songs did. Despite what everyone thinks, I didn’t shut myself away from popular culture until I was ten, and then that was in the nineties.”

She smiled and then got up. He watched her move over to her laptop and pick it up, bringing it over to them. She set it down on the table and then went to Google, looking up “She’s Got A Way.” After a minute the results came up and she began to play the song. This particular version sounded as though it was live, which made it even more interesting.

 _She's got a way about her_  
_I don't know what it is_  
_But I know that I can't live without her_  
_She's got a way of pleasin'_  
_I don't know what it is_  
_But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway_

_She's got a smile that heals me_  
_I don't know why it is_  
_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_  
_She's got a way of talkin'_  
_I don't know why it is_  
_But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

When it hit the bridge Sherlock began singing along softly, pulling up the nearly forgotten lyrics from his mind palace. “She comes to me when I'm feelin' down, inspires me without a sound, she touches me and I get turned around. She's got a way of showin', how I make her feel, and I find the strength to keep on goin'. She's got a light around her, and ev'rywhere she goes a million dreams of love surround her ev'rywhere.”

Molly smiled warmly at him, reaching over to pause the video. “Maybe we should make this the song we share our first dance to,” she said.

“No, I have a song picked out for that. I know we should both pick it, but I’d like it to be a surprise,” he said. “But perhaps the second song?”

She nodded. “I could have this be our second song, if you’d like.” She moved her chair closer to his and rested her head on his shoulder. “I never would have pegged you as being a big enough fan to actually know the words.”

“I was very different when I was a child, before I decided to tamp down my emotions and not feel anything,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. “A lot of the way I used to be has come back, thanks to you. I don’t know if I’ve ever actually told you that.”

She laughed softly. “You haven’t had to. I’ve heard it from your mum loads of times. I think she’s quite thankful I’m in your life. Your dad is, too. They like seeing you be happy.”

“And normal,” he said with a wry grin.

“I wouldn’t say that,” she said, lifting her head up. “You’ve always been extraordinary to me, and I think you always will be.”

“Yes, but I’m not a human robot anymore, and that’s all your doing,” he said, using his other hand to touch her face gently. “I owe you very much for that.”

“You can repay me by promising to tell me you love me every day of your life,” she said with a smile.

“That I can do,” he said before leaning in and kissing her softly. She kissed him back and when they needed to breathe again she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. “I love you, Molly.”

“I love you too, Sherlock,” she said. “Could you sing the rest of the song for me?”

He nodded just slightly. He didn’t need to hear the music again to finish it for her. “She comes to me when I'm feelin' down, inspires me without a sound, she touches me and I get turned around. She's got a smile that heals me, I don't know why it is but I have to laugh when she reveals me. She's got a way about her, I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her anyway.”

She sighed a contented sigh. “I know who’s going to be singing the lullabies when I have the baby, then. I could listen to you sing all night.”

He pulled away and looked at her. “Baby?” he asked, hoping she meant what he thought she meant.

“I was going to find some rather cute way of telling you, but I found out this morning I’m pregnant. Just over a month and a half,” she said with a smile. “So by the time we actually get married I’ll be just under three months pregnant.”

“I’m going to be a father,” he said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

She nodded. “Yes. Not that long after you become a husband.”

He kissed her again, a passionate but tender kiss. When he pulled away she laughed and hugged him. “It’s too early to know whether it’s a boy or a girl, is it?”

“Yes, far too early,” she said. “But soon. We’ll know in a few months.” She pulled away and looked at him. “You’re really happy?”

“I’m ecstatic,” he said. Then he disentangled himself from her and stood up, offering her his hand. “I think I’d like to take the opportunity to show you exactly how much.”

She took his hand and stood up as well, and he pulled her close. “I can’t wait,” she said before kissing him again. He kissed her back before moving them towards his bedroom, fully intent on lavishing her with as much love and attention and adoration as he possibly could. He hadn’t really thought things could get any better but he had been wrong. He had been very wrong, and he was never more glad to be proven wrong.


End file.
